1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera that detects the occurrence of camera-shake.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a camera known in the related art that detects camera-shake during a photographing operation and displays a warning (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H5-150308). In the camera disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H5-150308, a subject image for autofocusing is obtained before and after the film is exposed and a camera-shake is determined to have occurred if the degree to which the two images are offset from each other exceeds an allowable extent. The image obtained prior to the film exposure is a focused image, whereas the post film exposure image is an image taken immediately after the shutter closes.